Life on the outside
by Crimson Blade66
Summary: You dont kow my kind, and probably never will but let me show you the life oh us vampires, be prepared for the ride of your life


Life on the outside…

By: Miranda Morey

Chapter One, Life

Life is a promise to keep going every day, and never look back.

How beautiful it is to have a life and never give up trying, to have peace

everyday

A life full of wonder adventure, never lonely never crazy just a life full of life of its own

To keep going everyday from day to day and never look back…

When you think of life you think of living things, objects with a heart beat a pulse. But to me that is completely different. Life is a wish a hope, life to me is death. Death to me is life. No one can see me no one cares, my heart has stopped and yet my soul and life still continues.

I can not die, yet I can not live. I am walking this earth in misery. The gods have forsaken me and left me here to wallow in my sin's for which I know not of what they are. Born with a life, which is not. You mere mortal, living being with a pulse will never know what it is to live on the outside. Unless you are burdened to meet one of my fellow brethren for which I will pray for your soul and pray for your awful death of your heart. But will have the pleasure in welcoming you into your new life or so can I say death. So I will tell you a story mortal of a fellow mortal of yours that fell into my awful fate and the life of which they lived….

September 29th, 1910 England

I sat there watching all the night timers taking their strolls threw the parkway of London. All unaware of what is mixed in with they're nightly visits. The living dead that walks between them. I look down at my watch and see the hand fall upon 10pm almost dinnertime for us dead. You mortal who is reading this is most likely confused, I am not a zombie thank you, We dead prefer to be called vampires, or more of the royal vampires. We are not like those rebels in America, they have no respect, making up new names for us as blood suckers. How awful of a name to calls us vampires blood suckers. I would like to let you mere mortal know us vampires have much dignity when we hunt we make sure to kill the less respectable of you mortals. And in that century there were many less respectable mortals around.

As I watched the newly couples walk around giggling and flirting away, I saw out of the corner of my eye a new drunk stumbling out of local pub and strolling into the park. "Perfect" I said to myself as I watched his drunken ass of a body stumble around. I slowly rose to my feet and walked over to the disgusting thing of a human being. "Excuse me sir would you like some help" I offered a hand out to him. The mortal looked up and smirked at me when he saw my gifts. "Ey preity wat a yong giel ike uo oing ot ere?" He said while taking my hand and pulling me in close breathing his awful stench on me. It took me quite a lot of effort not to spill my insides onto him. "Oh admiring your handsome good looks" I said while stroking my hand across his face. " O en cen I ave a ittle iss" he said while pulling me in closer to him. " Oh certainly" I said close to his ear and then I struck and cleaned him dry. After my meal I felt a little woozy I suppose the drunk had a whole bottle of whisky if I was still feeling the affects. After I had gotten my footing back I started to walk threw the park as I watched and listened to my fellow brethren enjoying their meals. I sat on a bench and closed my eyes listening to the wonderful sounds of the night, the only part of the night, which brings me peace. The sounds of the crickets chirping and the sounds of the winds blowing threw the trees this is what brings me peace. Or what little I have. I breathe in and feel myself connecting to the night. " May I join you madam mosal you look so peaceful," a voice said to me.

I opened my eyes to see one of the most handsome mortals I have ever set my eyes upon. "Certainly" I said while moving over for him to sit. "It's a beautiful evening tonight, something to enjoy" he said while looking up at the night sky mixed with stars and smoke from the chimneys. "In deed" I replied looking over his features, he had dark brown hair long, tied in a loose ponytail at the end of his neck. He had dark brown eyes with strong cheekbones; he couldn't have been taller then 5'7", which made him an ideal mate. I looked toward his neck, untouched not the slightest hair nor scar. Oh how I wanted to touch his beautiful neck. He I assumed didn't notice my fangs for when he noticed me looking at his neck he just smiled. "My name is Charles, may I have the pleasure to know yours?" he asked while smiling at me and looking directly into my eyes which is one thing I know mortals don't do unless there is some mere attraction.

" My name is Elisabeth" I replied while extending my hand which he gladly accepted and kissed. " It is my pleasure to meet you Miss. Elisabeth." He said while smiling and kissing my hand once more. "The pleasure is mine sir Charles" I replied while stroking his face. He rose and extended his hand. " Would you like to accompany me in a stroll threw the park Miss. Elisabeth?" I accepted his hand and he helped me rise "Yes I would enjoy that very much Sir Charles."

"Miss. Elisabeth I pray you are not offended with me being so forward but my I kiss you?" Charles asked me while stroking my face. "Sir Charles I am not offended but pardon me for asking, why, since we have only known each other less then a quarter hour." I asked while looking into his eyes. " Because Miss. Elisabeth you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and my soul began to come to life when I set my eyes upon you." He said while pulling me in and stroking my face yet again. "I felt the same way as I laid my eyes upon you, I thought you were the most beautiful mortal I have ever set my eyes upon." I said while looking into his eyes. " Beautiful mortal, What do you mean by that dear Miss. Elisabeth?" Charles asked while looking slightly bewildered at me. I was cursing my self mentally because I let myself slip like that. "Well my dear Charles there is something I suppose you should know about your Miss. Elisabeth, Charles I'm not human I'm not a living being. I'm…A vampire." I said while stepping away from him and looking away.

I didn't dare look at him for sheer horror and unfortunately I couldn't be able to handle the heartbreak. I was almost in tears when I felt a slight pressure on my back. " Miss. Elisabeth what is the matter with that, you're no different to me from when I saw you. Miss. Elisabeth may I kiss you now?" he asked while turning me around. I looked in his eyes and saw no lie, no shame, and not even a bit of fear. For a mere second I thought I felt my empty heart beat. " Yes you may Sir Charles." I said while looking into his eyes and showing him my fangs. He slowly took my chin into his hand and guided my lips upon his. I was sure I felt a surge of heat go threw my entire body. When I had opened my eyes I saw a streak of blood go down his chin. " Oh my dear Charles I'm terribly sorry did I hurt you?" I asked. "No my dear, only a mere puncture." He said while taking my hand and guiding me threw the park. " Charles why are you not frightened of me?" I asked while looking ahead. "Because Miss. Elisabeth you're not evil, I feel no danger around you. Miss. Elisabeth the only thing I fear is your heart and soul not loving me for which I love you."

AN Well that's where I'm going to end the first chapter since I am tired as hell and its 12:30 in the morning and I have to work tomorrow. So good night and I hope you liked the first chapter.


End file.
